Harry's Dream
by TiinyDottTee
Summary: Harry's Dream in Reidluver's Naruto and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 6. Oneshot. WARNING: This is a fail so yeah :/


**A/N:** A great big thank you to Reidluver for encouraging me to write and post this fic ^_^. This fic is dedicated to you! This is related to Reidluver's Naruto and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 6: Preparing for War when Harry has the weird dream. Thank you for the permission! Check it out if you haven't read it yet!

Also I'd like to thank animegirl1994 for allowing me to use part of her fic 'Gaara singing? What has the world come to!' for Gaara's song: My Favourite Things. Also check out that fic too!

**Warning:** Slight Crack and Fail Humour.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

"Expelliarmus, Protego!" Harry ran as fast as he could, dodging spells from left to right, up and down, forwards and backwards. They seemed to be everywhere! Every time he hit a Death Eater it turn into birds and new ones would come along; and it did not help that they were only a foot tall!

Weaving through the array of white chairs avoiding every Death Eater he came across the dance floor. There he saw Ron dancing with his Aunt Muriel! Outrageous! He should be helping me avoid all these tiny Death – Oh. My. God.

Are they doing the _Tango?_

"Woo! C'mon Ron! You can do better than that!"

Is that Rita Skeeter's _voice?_ Not only that but Ron seemed to _enjoy _dancing with Muriel-who-had-Skeeter's-voice! What on Merlin's baggy Y fronts is happening? Ron then span Aunt Muriel around and she managed to flash her bright pink underwear giving full access viewing to the Boy Who Lived. Harry's eyes felt like they were going to burn to death if no one gave him the eye bleach soon.

Hearing the foot tall Death Eaters catching up he broke his gaze from the frightening scene (thankfully - he couldn't take any more of that dancing) before him and ran into the direction of the reception. There he found Gaara and Naruto hanging around the reception. If 'hanging around' meant Gaara singing his head off and Naruto bawling his eyes out at the off-key notes coming from Gaara.

**#Blood stains on kunai and whiskers on kitsune**

**Bright crimson bloodshed and large piles of corpses**

**Hoards of our enemies cut up with wire**

**These are a few of my favourite things,**

**White coloured faces and terror filled targets**

**Death bells and bomb shells and weapons a scatter**

**Rouge nin that fly with the dogs on their trail**

**These are a few of my favourite things#**

"Hey! Both of you stop what you're doing and help me defeat these midget Death Eaters!"

Effectively interrupting Gaara from his rendition of 'My Favourite Things' and Naruto from crying; the latter looked at him with admiring eyes whilst the other annoyed from being interrupted.

"No. We will not help you"

"But Gaara! Please!"

"No" was all Gaara said whilst ignoring Naruto's pleas for him to stop singing. Harry was sure his ears were bleeding by now as Gaara sang a high pitched note which unfortunately sounded like a dying cat. Dazed at the scene he slowly backed away into the garden where thankfully Hermione was.

With Draco Malfoy and Voldemort having _fun._

WHAT? No exchanging glares and insults! What on Voldemort's hairy backside is going on! Standing there eyes wide and mouth open, a fly slowly made its way inside his mouth. Coughing wildly he gained the attention of the four people who were in front of him gossiping.

Voldemort being the first to notice him gestured him to come over for tea.

"Harry why don't you join us?"

"Yeah Harry, it's so much fun" Hermione piped in.

Shaking his head in disbelief he turned around in an attempt to run away only to trip over a Death Eater; as soon as that happened, everyone started to crowd him. First the foot long Death Eaters who erupted into birds, after Hermione, Malfoy and Voldemort sipping on their tea asking him to join them, then Gaara and Naruto with their singing and sobbing and last but not least Ron and Muriel with their tango.

One by one hands grasped him asking him to 'join us'

"NOO! LET ME GO!" struggling from the sheer grip of their hands he knew he was losing a dying battle.

"No... nooo... nooooooo..."

Harry woke up early in the morning, entangled in his sleeping bag. 'It was just a dream' sighing happily rubbing the sleep out of his eye whilst shuddering at the memory. Glancing where Ron and Hermione slept he could see that her hand was hanging over the edge of the couch, just inches from where Ron's was. It seemed as if they had fallen asleep holding hands. For some reason the thought made him feel lonely.

Hearing someone chuckle lowly he whipped his head around only to find Naruto.

"Want me to hold your hand?"


End file.
